The Lighter Side Of
by yukicrewger2
Summary: In a forgotten corner of Konoha, Naruto discovers a new home, which comes with many responsibilities... one of which is a new kekkei genkai! How will Konoha survive the coming of the Fox Sage of Light!  rated M just to be safe  NaruHina maybe NaruHarem
1. A New Home

"Normal talk"  
_'thinking'_  
jutsu  
**"kyuubi talk"**  
_**'kyuubi think'**_

Long ago, the nine tailed demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked a village called Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It killed many until the leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the foul demon into a small newborn baby boy. Over the years however, this child had been targeted by the villagers as their scapegoat for their grief and rage left over from the Kyuubi attack.

This poor boy, Naruto, now five years old, was running for his life. Why you might ask? Because it was his birthday. You might think that something that should be happy like a birthday, well that's because it was also the festival that marked the Kyuubi's defeat, and one of the main events of said festival was the 'hunt'. This hunt was basically the villagers, most drunk, searching for Naruto and beating him within an inch of his life, only to be stopped by the ANBU ninjas that guarded him, well... poorly guarded him.

On this specific night, Naruto managed to loose the crowd that had chased him in an abandoned and rather overgrown corner of the village. He made sure to stay in his hiding spot until their voices died down, then snuck deeper into the overgrowth to get away from the ninjas that wanted him dead, since they new not to be as loud as the villagers. Despite that, Naruto could still feel the killing intent rolling off of them, as well as their chakra. Naruto had figured out early on in life that he was the sensor type, however it wasn't as developed as it could be, so he could only sense chakra in the vaguest of senses. As he got deeper into the brush, he felt like he passed through something, as the barrier as he guessed it rippled when he went through. Naruto however didn't have time to contemplate what the barrier's purpose was as he soon tripped and began rolling down a path into what appeared to be a man made cave.

When Naruto came to from his momentary lapse in consciousness, he looked around, the room he was in was round and had a bunch of lines going around the walls in intricate patterns that all seemed to converge to a round stone platform in the center of the room. Curious, Naruto walked up and stepped onto the platform. The moment he entered the center of the stone platform, he could feel his chakra being drained down almost to the point of it causing severe chakra exhaustion. When it stopped, Naruto looked around the room with a hitched breath as a blue light spread from the stone upon which he was standing, like it was flowing through the designs and lighting them up, before watching everything in the room begin to swirl and warp. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a voice that sounded ancient, almost mechanical

_Registration Complete. Owner set: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

When Naruto awoke, he found out that he wasn't where he was a moment ago, the room he was in now was similar, except that there were torches lighting the room, and the intricate designs were gone, replaced with a mural of the sky and horizon surrounded him. He thought back to what had happened to him _'hmmm... the last thing I remember was the yearly fox hunt, then I fell down and found this weird room. That's right the last thing I remember was that weird voice! Wait, now that I think about it, didn't it call me Namika-...'_ Naruto was hit with the realization like he didn't notice his own reflection in the mirror until just now... He looked just like a young version of the Yondaime! But why...? _'the old man probably wanted to keep me safe from Dad's enemies...'_ Naruto left the 'arrival room' as he called it and went to take a look around, but was immediately greeted by a strange site. A girl walked up to him, she was dressed in a formal blue outfit that Naruto did not recognize, over which was what looked like a white apron with frills along the trim. Holding the bottom of the apron to the girl was a dark blue belt that wrapped around her midsection. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was her face. This girl, whom looked no older than 17, had light green hair that framed her face, flowing down to her mid back with bangs that stopped at her collarbone, she held an emotionless expression and her eyes... they were the same green as her hair, if not lighter, but they looked blank.

Naruto, thinking he was trespassing, began to panic until the girl stopped in front of him and bowed "Welcome home Naruto-sama." Naruto looked at her with confusion on his face, you could almost see the question marks floating above his head. "Umm... may I ask your name? and wait, home? What do you mean home? where am I?" The girl looked at him for a second before she answered "I am the  
Artificial Intelegence Gyroid Mark-317, and you have been registered as this compounds new owner. Since the previous master has not returned in roughly three millenia." Naruto just stared at her for a moment, then noticed the rose design stitched to her clothes right about where her heart would be. "That name is rather hard to remember... how about I just call you Rose." The girl blinked a few times, having never recieved a proper name before. It took her processors a while to register. "That... is acceptable master..."

Naruto looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her, then shrugged. He walked and talked with Rose for a while, finding out that where he was, was a floating compound that had been protected for the last 3000 years or so by a barrier that also kept it hidden, he also found out that upon his registery as the new owner, the library had been reconfigured to his energy, from magic and spells or whatever it was, to chakra and jutsu. Immediately he began looking through them, if he was going to be entered into the academy in two years, he figured he was going to learn as much as he could here so he could defend himself and the people he cared for. He trained his body in Taijutsu and learned Ninjutsu, a few Genjutsu, and found a niche in Fuinjutsu. Naruto over those two years, also got the Hokage to give him the area to live in, that he would take care of the plants in the area and build his own home to live in while he waited until he was old enough for the academy, to which the Hokage agreed as long as he stayed safe. Naruto obviously was happy about this, but the Hokage hoped that Naruto would be safe with this decision.

Naruto found out before his entry into the academy, that although he could have guests, he had to key anyone that he wanted as part of his clan if they wanted to come and go on their own without him. Naruto also found out that upon his registry, his energy was reconfigured, giving him a Kekkei Genkai. He could use the wind and water styles that he could before, but his new Kekkei Genkai gave him access to something new... something called "Light Style".


	2. Birth of the Fukuingan

"Normal talk"  
_'thinking'_  
jutsu  
**"kyuubi/summoning talk"**  
_**'kyuubi/summoning think' **_

Over the next couple of years, Naruto trained himself in Taijustu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, as well as any control training that he would need for them. During that time, he discovered that Rose has two sisters. Both wore the same outfit as their sister, a formal blue outfit, white apron, and a black belt, however their body shapes and their height were different. The first was a little taller than Rose, but she had blue hair that was only jaw length with matching emotionless blue eyes that were lightly paler, a lily adorned her collar, hence her new name 'Lily', while the third girl was a good foot shorter than Rose, her red hair was the longest, reaching down to her lower back, ending with the last foot of hair tinted pink. The hair that rested against the side of her head curled out, tinted the same pink color. Her eyes were Heterochromic, the left eye being pink while the right was red, the daisy on her chest signified her name.

Naruto worked on two other things besides his basic training, the first was his new dojutsu. With it active, his eyes remained the cerulean blue they naturally were, but  
ancient letters (think something like Celtic runes) circled the center of his eye, each one colored black. It seemed that this new dojutsu, besides allowing the ability to use his new element, it lets him bend any light that touches him into a physical object using his chakra. Since he was the first one to gain it, he decided to name it Fukuingan (Gospel Eye).

The second thing was his Light Style. With it, however, he was only able to master two techniques. The first was Light Style: Creation Forge. With it, he is able to generate solid objects out of thin air, although it took a lot of chakra at first, and he could only make one or two things at a time, both of which he would have to work on. However a benefit of the technique is that they behave similar to some clone jutsus, in that if the user wishes, they can make that object cease to exist. When the weapons do dispel, they simply glow and fade out of existence. The other technique was a group of jutsu called Light Style: Ethereal Element. Using it, he can create different effects based on the secondary element added. Unfortunately the only thing he could do with it after all that training, was a earth element healing jutsu called Sacred Grounds which makes the affected ground glow in light, where everyone within the light will begin to heal at a rapid pace.

Two long years had passed since he started training in his new home and now, finally, it was time for him to start the academy. As he got dressed he thought back to how he found out about Kyuubi and everything that happened after that.

**-Flashback-**

_During his search through the library, Naruto found a scroll about as tall as he was. Curious, he unrolled it and found out that it was a blank summoning master scroll. Reading it, he found that it needed blood, as well as a living soul, that soul would become the first boss summon of that tribe and others will be created to further the tribe. All of this was given as long as there was a summoning dimension for this new tribe. Upon reading this, Naruto thought about it, wondering where he could get something like that when he felt a tug in his mind before everything momentarily went black. ___

_When Naruto's eyes refocused, he found himself in a sewer. The water flowing around his feet wasn't all that deep, like a shallow puddle after a light rain. Curiously he followed it down until he came to a large room, and in front of him was a large cage with a lock that had a paper talisman on the front with the word seal on it. Inside the cage were two glowing red eyes that were attached to a large red fox. Thinking back to the stories of the Juubi that he read about beforehand in the library, Naruto knew who it was and just gave a smirk "looks like I found what I was looking for." Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his jailor __**"what do you mean by that you pathetic worm? how DARE you talk to me like that, I am..."**__ Kyuubi began, but was cut off by Naruto "The Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox and one of the nine Biju... I know already... and I'm guessing you want out right, well how about I make a deal with you" he said with a large grin that spread across his face. Kyuubi was silent for a moment, he was speechless but wasn't going to let this puny mortal know that. __**"You're saying you will free me? You must really want your death..."**__ Kyuubi told Naruto, muttering that last sentence under his breath so the boy wouldn't hear him. Naruto then began again "While I can let you out, you won't be free from the seal... What I plan to do is use you to create a summoning jutsu clan." Kyuubi froze and looked at him with wide eyes, then took a moment to look through his host's memories __**"I...see..."**__ Naruto went on to explain "However there will be some drawbacks from what I could read... One, you won't be a Biju anymore, so I'm guessing the Juubi will truely be dead then... You'll lose your name and most likely just be called Kyuubi... as for the seal part, our life forces will still be tied together, so if I die, so do you. Also, you'll have to be nice or I'll put you back in the seal, got it?" ___

_Kyuubi blinked, he began to think about the possibilities and the drawbacks, in one regard, he'll be free to roam about without being cramped and have others to talk to, but on the other hand, he'd have to be nice, which he didn't mind, and was still linked to Naruto. __**"Deal, also, how about this... if you can find out how to sever the link between us once I'm out... I'll..."**__ Kyuubi physically gulped at what he was planning to say __**"I'll promise to be good and not kill anyone I'm not supposed to even after your dead..."**__ Naruto smirked and nodded "Deal!" Naruto then left to get started while Kyuubi signed __**"I hope I know what I've gotten myself into..."**_

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto chuckled, thinking on it... Man, the Hokage was surprised when Naruto told him everything that happened...

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was excited as he called Sarutobi to see his new home. The old Hokage was skeptical since it looked as if nothing had changed, however he was curious as to why he had to hold onto Naruto... until that is, they passed through the barrier "Naruto, what was that?" Naruto looked up at him "well, Hokage-sama... when I found this place, it was protected by that barrier, and it seems like I was unaffected for some reason... then I was somehow registered as the place's new owner and given a kekkei genkai because of it..." He said, looking up at the hokage with his Fukuingan active. Sarutobi was taken aback by this, but inside he felt like he had grown wings from happiness. The council wouldn't dare hurt Naruto now. "I'll explain when we get inside" ___

_After the two entered in the room, Naruto turned to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama, I need you to stand on the platform so I can register you as a guest" Sarutobi looked confused "and why would I do that?" he asked, which was responded to when Naruto deadpanned "because I haven't figured out what it does to intruders..." The old man sweatdropped at this and nodded, standing still as Naruto registered him before they entered. ___

_Once inside, the Hokage was shocked at what he saw, which was only matched by his curiousity and confusion when three girls came up and bowed to them "Welcome back Naruto-sama, It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama" Sarutobi turned to Naruto "Naruto, who are these girls?" Naruto smirked "they are artificial humans that live here, they didn't have names before, so I named them Rose, Lily and Daisy Namikaze." The names fit the girls, however the last name threw the Hokage for a shock, Naruto explained that he found out when he became the owner. They went inside after the tour and Naruto began to talk to Sarutobi over tea about what had happened over the last two years, what his dojutsu does, how it's a physical marker so to speak that his new bloodline trait is active, what 'Light Style' is and finally the fact that Kyuubi is no longer a biju or a threat and it now part of a summoning jutsu of his. This last statement made Sarutobi spit-take. How did Naruto know about Kyuubi, and how is it that such a fearful demon was now a boss summon? Naruto explained the best of his abilities, and with that, Naruto escorted the Hokage back outside, letting him back under the guard of his ANBU before going back inside. Unknown to Naruto, the old Hokage got a bunch of paperwork set up so that upon Naruto's graduation from the academy, that he would be officially registered as the head of the Namikaze clan. Sarutobi chuckled darkly at the thought of all the mayhem the young boy would cause once he was apart of the ninja council. The Hokage read back over the Yondaime's will, which claimed Naruto as the head of the clan should Kushina not be alive at the time, and only when Naruto discovered his heritage. "Looks like he found out faster than you thought... huh Minato..."_

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto sighed and finished getting ready. He thought back on the orange and blue outfit he used to wear "I may love orange, but that's too much... Definitely like these better" Naruto looked down at the clothes he now wore. He still had his blue ninja sandals, however instead of that detestable outfit he had before, he now wore black semi-baggy pants that still allowed for a full range of movement. On his belt was a bag where he could keep soldier pills or documents, he had no need for a kunai or shuriken pouch. He wore a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt that had the yin yang taijitu over his left pectoral. Over that he wore an odd jacket, it was white except for the dark blue vertical stripe down the left side. The jacket had no sleeve for his left arm, and the right sleeve was longer than normal, ending just past the tips of his fingers to hide his arm while allowing him to grab hold of things. This was done to hide the numerous seals that lined his arm. Most were containment seals so he could send a volley of kunai or shuriken with a wave of his arm, it also extended to his palm, so he could draw his nodachi if needed. He also had a containment seal on the palm of the black leather glove he wore on his right arm, just in case he needed a kunai or shuriken.

After making sure that he had everything he needed, He smiled to himself and told the three sisters that he would be back later that day before he left, ready to start his first day at the Ninja Academy.

**Note: ******

**although Naruto's library in his new home is large, it is far from complete. So as Naruto or his future clan-mates learn new jutsu, they will be added to the library.**


	3. Graduation Exams

"Normal talk"  
_'thinking'_  
jutsu  
**"kyuubi/summoning talk"**  
_**'kyuubi/summoning think' **_

Naruto knew better than to go to the academy dressed in his current outfit, the villagers would see him as getting cocky and try to kill him more, so he transformed into his usual 'Kill me orange' outfit that everyone knew and avoided being in public for very long. The only times he ever left were to get groceries while disguised as a civilian, that way he could avoid the heightened prices or being kicked out all together. He'd go out to visit Ichiraku's Ramen stand, which he'd slowed down on so he could eat healthier. He was pleasantly surprised, since his new diet actually helped. He was now one of the taller students, even though that wasn't much of an improvement. Lastly it was to visit his best friend, if not only friend before he started the academy, Hinata. He had defended her from bullies and led her back to his house to keep her safe from them. To keep her safer down the road, he keyed her in as a guest, then to a clan ward with the approval of the Hokage. Although that meant she was technically part of his clan, she wouldn't get his kekkei genkai just yet, but it would help her down the line if she ever had trouble with her family.

Speaking of Hinata, Naruto had helped her with her stuttering and helping her with training. Of course Hinata agreed to it so she could be closer to her 'Naruto-kun'. In the end, they became experimental boyfriend/girlfriend. That means that they had to keep it a secret and wear a personality mask to hide it, Hinata behind one of the shy girl, while Naruto hid behind a mask of the class idiot. (Basically it went the same way in canon in the academy except Naruto didn't have a crush on Sakura) Naruto also got Hinata to sign the fox summoning contract, much to the amusement of Kyuubi, who spent the rest of the day teasing Naruto that he got his 'Mate' to sign it too.

The academy went by rather slowly, too slowly for Naruto. He had taken to pranking anyone who had wronged him in the past and had enjoyed the workout that the Chunin, Jonin, and even some ANBU gave him when he ran from them. Not that they could catch him, since every time they would lose him for a split second, he'd bend light around him and become invisible. The technique wasn't battle ready, since he had to stay put for it to work. It kept him busy until the end of the year. Naruto and Hinata agreed to drop half of their masks, Hinata would be a little more confident, but kept some of it hidden so it wasn't much of a change and it would hopefully go unnoticed. Naruto however, dropped his transformation before walking into class. Everyone stopped and looked at him with varying thoughts.

_'What? Is that Naruto? He... actually looks rather hot! I'm impressed.'_

_'Is that Naruto-Baka? He's just jealous of Sasuke-kun! Cha!'_

_'That can't be Naruto can it? He isn't wearing his usual kill-me-orange' 'bark!'_

_'...I see... he's been holding back... troublesome...'_

_'munch munch'_

After Naruto sat down next to Hinata, much to Kiba's dismay, Iruka and Mizuki came in and both saw Naruto's new look. _'Is that Naruto? I see he's finally taking this seriously for once'_ Mizuki however was seething inside _So what if he changes his outfit, I'll make sure the demon doesn't pass, then I can kill him later tonight and be a hero_ The written exam went by rather well, Naruto got passed the genjutsu Mizuki put up on his paper, making it a lot easier. Next was the taijtusu exam, that went rather well, everyone had to fight either Iruka or Mizuki for three minutes, getting a better score the longer you lasted. The only ones that lasted the full three minutes were Hinata and Sasuke, with the worst being Sakura, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Now it was Naruto's turn, his opponent was Mizuki. Now for the other students, the teachers held back for the student's safety, however Mizuki wasn't going to hold anything back against the kyuubi brat. When it began, the teme ran in to hit Naruto full force, which Iruka would've stopped if he could, but right before he said anything, Naruto got under the evil teacher's guard and nailed him in the gut with a punch. While Mizuki was bend over, Naruto quickly circled around and nailed his opponent in his jewels, lifting him off the ground. This made every guy watching cover their pride as they watched. Naruto then jumped up and while Mizuki was up in the air, Naruto kicked him into the ground, standing on top of the now unconscious teacher as he waited for Iruka to call it.

While the teacher-teme was out cold, the last part of the exam took place. Everyone went through the academy three, and show any additional jutsu they may want to show off. Again, the insult to Kunoichi was the only one why didn't show an additional jutsu, claiming she didn't need it (*cough*bullshit*cough*). Now was Naruto's turn, he easily pulled off the substitution and transformation, and came to his nemesis, the clone jutsu. Naruto looked at Iruka "Iruka-sensei, I can't do the clone jutsu, too much chakra, is it alright if I do a different one?" Iruka was confused, what other clones would Naruto know? "...Sure Naruto. Go ahead." Naruto nodded and went through some hand signs before shouting out "Light Style: Mirage Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's body began to shimmer and with a flicker, it appeared as if four extra Naruto's seemed to slide out, like Naruto was a projection and someone used a lens trick to make more of him. Iruka was impressed, he had never heard of light style before, but this appeared to be an advanced version of the regular clone jutsu. Now it was time for the alternate jutsu. Naruto flashed through some more hand signs before shouting out "Light Style: Creation Forge Jutsu!" Upon completion, the surrounding training ground seemed to dim to the confusion of students until what looked like glowing white senbon needles appeared around Naruto, pointing at the targets before firing and striking one of said targets, making it look like a pincushion. Iruka was impressed although he had to tell Naruto to stop when a few of the senbon seemed to orbit around Kiba's neck, stopping the mutt from trying to grab Hinata's rear.

The results were in right around the time that Mizuki awoke. The student of the year was Sasuke, and the Kunoichi of the year was Sakura, while Kiba was the lowest passing score. Everyone who passed got a forehead protector and Naruto put his around his neck, similar to Hinata's. They were told to meet back in a week to receive their team placements.

Mizuki was pissed, that damn brat passed! Now he had to do it all himself! _'All I need to do is take the forbidden scroll and Orochimaru-sama will grant me all the power I want!'_ As Mizuki left the Hokage's tower on his way to the forest, a pair of eyes watched him, the lone stranger simply smirked and mumbled under his breath, "Heh, payback's gonna be a bitch, Mizuki-teme"

**Note: ******

**Fukuingan (Gospel Eye):** **A pseudo-dojutsu (cannot be transplanted since it's not an actual dojutsu). When active, a ring of ancient text appears in a circle in the Iris of the eyes. It comes in three parts: the first is the ability to see light, including infrared and ultraviolet; the second is the ability to bend light, even to the point that it can become solid; the third being the use of Light Style, which allows the creation of items made out of light, the bending of light for varying purposes, or augmenting with one of the basic elements for added effects (someone with this bloodline cannot use any elemental jutsu other than their secondary affinity, since their primary element is always Light, the only exception to this rule is the augmented light style techniques). For those that receive the Fukuingan you lose your secondary affinity and your primary becomes your new secondary, with your primary being light. With those that have sub-elements, that sub-element becomes the secondary. **


	4. Traitors and the start of Team 8

"Normal talk"  
_'thinking'_  
jutsu  
**"kyuubi/summoning talk"**  
_**'kyuubi/summoning think'**_

Mizuki thought he was home free, "heh, what a pathetic village." He stopped and fell backwards however, to dodge a punch from the shadows, as Naruto stepped out of thin air (refracted light folks at it's finest) Upon realizing who it was, Mizuki smirked "Well if it isn't the kyuubi brat."

Naruto just looked at his former teacher "y'know, I haven't had the kyuubi sealed inside of me since I was like five years old, so that insult doesn't exactly work on my anymore."

"What!" Mizuki was shocked by that statement, to the point that it didn't even register with him that Naruto had caught his wrists and ankles in something that resembled shackles. It was about this time that Iruka arrived. Naruto grabbed the scroll of sealing and pulled it aside so he could talk to his sensei about what exactly had happened. Meanwhile, Mizuki managed to break the restraints before pulling out a kunai to strike at Naruto, if he couldn't have the scroll, them maybe he could kill the demon child (despite being told otherwise), However that proved fruitless as he was intercepted by Iruka, giving Naruto enough room to jump back and out of the way.

While Iruka was trying to subdue Mizuki, Naruto took the scroll to the side and checked it out, hey! If he's going to be guarding the thing, he might as well get something out of it. Surprisingly, the first technique on there was the shadow clone jutsu. _'hmmm... creates clones out of thin air basically, they are solid, that just makes it that much better than my mirage clones... hmmm... they can use jutsu and when they dispell you get their memories... it looks like it has quite the list of hand signs, but there's a shortcut to it... ok, this is definitely one I want.'_ Naruto memorized the technique and all of the handsigns _'I'll practice it later, lets just hope this works'_ forming the cross hand sign, Naruto shouted out the technique's name "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With the two chunin, Mizuki was about to take out Iruka when he was interupted by a familiar blond, "Oi! Mizuki-teme!" This got said moron ex-teacher's attention as he turned to glare/attack the brat, only to be faced with countless shadow clones. While both chuunin gawked at the thousand or so clones, the clones cracked their knuckles menacingly "I think it's time for a little payback, the pain you caused me and Iruka will be returned a thousand fold!"

Before ANBU had arrived on the scene, the only sounds that filled the night air were the sounds of a silver haired traitor's screams of pain as he was pummeled into a mangled mess. 

It had been a week since then, and the day that teams were being assigned had finally come. Everyone sat in their seats and waited for Iruka to show up and spent the time instead talking with each other, which then led to Iruka using the big head jutsu to shut everyone up when he did arrive. This was followed up by a rather boring speach on what being a genin means, which if Naruto was truely the dense moron he portrayed, would have put him to sleep. Finally it got to the teams, "Team 1..." (skipping because nobody cares for the cannon fodder)

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame" As soon as that was said, Sakura shrieked about how true love prevails, getting a piece of chalk made out of light thrown at her by Naruto to shut her up, while the other girls moaned about how unfair it was.

"Team eight is Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" A lot of people were confused at Naruto's new last name, and while Iruka began to explain to the students about Naruto's new status, Naruto and Hinata thought about their team's setup. While they were somewhat happy at their team, at least the Uchiha wasn't on it, or any of his fangirls. They could have done without Kiba, but Naruto was going to have to break the mutt on his obsession with Hinata, for both of their sakes. Some of the girls were confused as to why Naruto's last name changed and Iruka explained Naruto's clan head status and who his parents were. Naruto now had somewhat of a fangirl base now, but it wasn't as big as Sasuke's. Speaking of the constant brooder, he was rather pissed that Naruto had all of this good stuff and planned on going to the council to get it for himself. Poor nieve Sasuke.

"Team nine is still in commission so team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Ino just moaned about being on a team with the lazy bum and the constant muncher.

While everyone waited for their senseis to arrive, Naruto had pulled Kiba aside "Now listen here Kiba, we've gone over this and Hinata has no feelings for you. Get over it. Now when we get back, you are going to apologize to Hinata and you will stop the atempt at doing anything to her body. If you don't get it through your head I will neuter you. And don't even bother giving that 'You can't do that because I'm a clan heir' shit, Hinata is under my clan's protection and I can and will to protect her. Got it?"

Kiba whimpered and nodded, he liked Hinata, but if she truely wanted nothing from him, and if it would keep his family jewels intact, then he would stop. Naruto dragged dog boy back to Hinata, where he apologized. He was thankful that she accepted his apology, and while Naruto and Hinata talked, Kiba began thinking about if he could get a civilian girlfriend or something... less dangerous to his health. It was about this time that the senseis walked in. Naruto saw two to begin with, one was a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth, he called out for team ten. The other was a woman, she had long curly brown hair that reached down to her shoulderblades, piercing red eyes and a battle dress that looks like it was made up of a bunch of scrolls with a thorn pattern on them.

Kurenai walked in and looked around at all of the students in front of her before spotting her team. _'alright, if the student reports are anything to go by, I have a shy Hyuga heir, but by the looks of it, she doesn't seem that overly shy... must be because she's been hanging around her crush if what the Hokage told me was true. Then there's the Inuzuka heir, a boy who just hit puberty and can't seem to hold himself back, I'll have to break him of that, but he looks rather scared of his other male teammate, I wonder what happened? Then there's who's supposed to be the loudmouthed deadlast, but that can't be right, it also says that he's head of the Namikaze clan, and if that look on his face is anything to go by, he's not much of a goofoff... must've been an emotional mask if the reports on his childhood are correct, and I think that wasn't all of it...'_ letting out a mental sigh, she looked at the three students "Alright, Team 8, follow me."

Hearing their sensei's call, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba followed her out of the building as they made their way to training ground 8. After arriving at their location, Kurenai turned to her students. But before she could say anything, Naruto interupted her "ne, sensei? would it be alright if we did our introductions at my place? There are some things that I want to tell you that you guys that I don't want to say out in the open."

Getting a confused look and a nod from Kurenai, Naruto leads them to the small forested area. Since Hinata was already recorded, she held their sensei's hand while Naruto grabbed the back of Kiba's jacket. Both guided (or dragged in Kiba's case) through the invisible barrier, which surprised the two that didn't know about this. Registry as guests went well, and soon they were inside. Kiba was jealous of Naruto for having three girls at his beck and call once they were introduced to the three maids, which made Kurenai mad until he explained that they are a form of artificial life, and that they are family. Over the years, the three robotic sisters had started to develop their own personalities. Rose had started becoming a caring older sister type, Daisy became more of a tomboy fighter, while Lily became more of a slightly bratty younger sister.

The three sat around on a couch after a short tour while Kurenai sat in a chair across from them. Now was the time to get better aquainted with her students. "Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves, like your name, likes, dislikes, skills, hobbies, dreams of the future, that kind of thing"

"I'll go first then, My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and head of the Namikaze clan, my likes are Rose, Daisy, and Lily, and Hinata-chan... and ramen and training. My dislikes are arrogant bastarts, rapists and most of the civilians, especially the civilian council. My skills include chakra sensing, seals, fox summoning, the clan kekkei genkai, and trap making. My hobbies include pranks on those that deserve it, training, gardening, and spending time with Hinata-chan. My goals for the future are to become hokage and maybe oneday start a family."

Kiba and Kurenai were confused "What's a jinchuriki?" "What do you mean, former?"

Naruto sighed "A Jinchuriki is someone who has the tailed beasts, ranging from the one tailed tanuki to the nine tailed fox sealed inside of them. I had the nine tailed fox, or Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me since the day I was born. Now to answer your question sensei, is that when I was little, I released the fox by turning him into a summon, even giving him his own family to start off a fox summon clan."

Kurenai nodded at the new information, filing it away for later knowledge, then thought for a moment before speaking up again, "Wait, you said that your clan has a kekkei genkai, what is it?"

Naruto nodded while Kiba looked confused "It's a psudo-dojutsu called the Fukuingan. it allows me to see all bands of light, including infrared for heat detection, as well as bend light, even to the point that I can make it solid. it also has some other points to it. For example, in elemental jutsus, I can only use light style techniques other than my affinity, which is wind, other than that I have to stick to light. However Light style is very versitile and can let me use the other elements as arts, like light style: fire art for example. It even goes as far as to combine the elements together, although those are severely limited, probably only one per element. Like I'll only be able to use one ice or wood techniques through it."

Kurenai nodded in understanding, shockd at the power and versatility of such a bloodline. However even with such a power, that just means that it has it's share of drawbacks "any other downsides that I should know about?"

Naruto thought for a moment "There's only one that I feel comfortable telling you, it's not exactly a true bloodline, since it's soulbound. meaning that it can be given to anyone, but it isn't passed down to children... From what I can tell though is that it's compatible with other bloodlines, for example, it is compatible with the byakugan like Hinata-chan has because the Byakugan has a neutral affinity, but it isn't compatible with the Sharingan for two reasons, one is that the Sharingan has a fire affinity and that would clash with the Fukuingan. The other is that the pattern that appears on the eye cannot be disrupted, so the tomoes that appear because of the Sharingan would interfere with it, possibly destroying the eyes in the process" Naruto told them, it was the same thing he told the council when he explained his bloodline to them and why he would not or could not give Sasuke the Fukuingan, and secretly telling Danzo that trying to transplant them into his Root ANBU wouldn't work, even if it wasn't intentional. "Now that that's out of the way, I thing there was some introductions that needed to be done."

Hinata blushed a little in embarrassment "Oh, right. My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are Cinnamon rolls, Zenzai, and..." she blushed and looked over at Naruto. She knew that he loved her, and that he knew she loved him, they just weren't ready for that to be public knowledge yet. "My dislikes are perverts (even though you can kinda consider her a pervert, it's truely only open perverts she hates, and her pervertness is only towards Naruto), rapists, and the caged bird seal. My skills include the family dojutsu as well as our signature taijutsu the Jyuken. My hobbies are pressing flowers and training with Naruto-kun. As for dreams of the future, to rejoin the Branch and Main houses back into one family and someday marry Naruto-kun" Both Hinata and Naruto blushed at that last part. Kiba took that as the final straw that he wasn't going to get Hinata. Kurenai was surprised at this, at least to her, new Hinata.

Kiba sighed "Well I guess that just leaves me then huh... My name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru..." said white puppy poked his head out from under Kiba's hood and gave a bark as a greeting "my likes are Akamaru and my dislikes are cats... yea, definitely cats. My skills are using the Inuzuka style of tracking, ninjutsu and taijutsu. Hobbies are training, and taking Akamaru for walks. Hmmm... dreams for the future... not sure, although I hope to one day become the head of the Inuzuka clan, my biggest hope would be to one day beat my sister Hana at something."

Kurenai chuckled, as did the other two genin "well, tomorrow we're going to have a skills test, to see if you truely have what it takes to be genin." The three nodded before Naruto showed them the way out, secretly giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek before wishing her good luck. This action got her to blush heavily as she desperately willed herself not to faint, at least not until that night when it was time to turn in and go to sleep. After everyone was gone, Naruto made his way to the library, he had some jutsus to learn and skills to hone for this challenge.

**Going over my last chapter, I'm just going to say this. Because Kyuubi and Naruto are still tied together because of the seal, they have a telepathic link. Also because of that seal, it is now a sign of being a tailed-fox summoner, allowing the person who's signed it use of youki, which will be used as an alternative to the toad sage mode. (it comes with the benefits of canon Kyuubi chakra mode.) also as a just noticed error, the glove on his outfit (see chapter 2) is on his left hand, not his right.**


End file.
